Terminator 2: Ultimate Edition
Note: This information comes from the Region 2 release with barcode 5060021171009. Back cover summary Special Features Disc One: * Mission Profiles (Text Biographies) ** Arnold Schwarzenegger ** Linda Hamilton ** Edward Furlong ** Robert Patrick ** James Cameron ** William Wisher ** Adam Greenberg ** Brad Fiedel * Audio Commentary (featuring 26 members of cast and crew) * EASTER EGGS: ** T-1000 searching John's room ** Future Coda - Alternate Ending Disc Two: * Featurettes ** The making of Terminator 2: Judgement day (30:54) ** T2: More than meets the eye (22:02) ** The making of Terminator 2 3D: Breaking the screen barrier (23:09) * Script (574 still images) * Storyboards * Video segments ** Writer/Director James Cameron and co-writer Bill Wisher discuss working together on the script ** Writer/Director James Cameron and co-writer Bill Wisher discuss the writing process ** Writer/Director James Cameron discusses researching for the film ** James Cameron and designer Steve Burg discuss the design challenges of the film ** Effects designer John Bruno discusses the previsualization process ** Casting director Mali Finn discusses the casting of the film ** Mali Finn, James Cameron and actor Edward Furlong on the casting of John Connor ** Mali Finn, James Cameron and actor Robert Patrick on the casting of the T-1000 ** Co-producer Staphanie Austin discusses the logistics of filming Terminator 2 ** Production designer Joseph Nemec III on approaches to T2's production design ** Robert Patrick, Linda Hamilton and trainer Uzi Gal discuss the weapons and physical training for the film ** Behind-the-scenes montage on one of the costuming challenges of the film ** Makeup effects creator Stan Winston, key makeup artist Jeff Dawn and actor Arnold Schwarzenegger discuss the Terminator makeup work ** Behind-the-scenes montage on the location shooting for the film ** Behind-the-scenes montage on the stage shooting for the film ** Stunts coordinator Joel Kramer discusses stunts and practical effects ** Behind-the-scenes on the shooting of the SWAT van crashing into the Cyberdyne lobby ** Behind-the-scenes on the preparations and shooting of the cyberdyne explosion ** Behind-the-scenes on the practical effects in creating the look of the steel mill ** Behind-the-scenes on the shooting of the tow truck jump into the flood control channel ** Behind-the-scenes on the shooting of the tanker truck sliding on its side at the steel mill ** Stembridge Gun Rental's weaponsmaster Harry Lu discusses the weaponry of T2 ** ILM's Steve Williams and visual effects supervisor Dennis Muren discuss building a digital puppet of the T-1000 ** ILM's Mark Dippe, Steve Williams, Jay Riddle and Dennis Muren on animating the T-1000 character ** ILM's Mark Dippe on putting the computer-generated T-1000 character into the scene ** ILM's Steve Williams, Mark Dippe and Dennis Muren discuss doing the computer graphics shots ** ILM's Dennis Muren and Steve Williams on working with writer/director James Cameron ** Terminator effects and makeup creator Stan Winston on creating characters ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the T-1000 shotgun hits ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the T-1000 posing as John's foster mother Janelle Voight ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the burning Sarah puppet for the nuclear nightmare ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the Terminator walking puppet used in the Cyberdyne shootout ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the T-1000 "donut-head" effect ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the T-1000 "cleave-body" effect ** Behind-the-scenes on the creation and shooting of the T-1000 "pretzel-man" effect ** Fantasy II Film effects VFX supervisor Gene Warren Jr. discusses the Future War sequence ** Fantasy II's Gene Warren Jr. discusses the stop-motion endoskeleton process shot that took three months to complete ** Fantasy II's Gene Warren Jr. discusses the creation and shooting of theminiature tanker truck ** 4-ward productions' VFX supervisor Robert Skotak discusses the creation of the nuclear nightmare sequence ** 4-ward productions' supervising DP Dennis Skotak discusses the radiating blast shot from the nuclear nightmare sequnence ** 4-ward's Robert and Dennis Skotak discuss the miniature building shots from the nuclear nightmare sequence ** 4-ward's Robert Skotak on the miniature steel pour created for the steel mill sequence ** 4-ward's Dennis Skotak on shooting mercury for the reforming of the T-1000 at the steel mill ** James Cameron, effects designer John Bruno and co-producer Stephanie Austin discuss the use of process photography in the film ** James Cameron and film editors Conrad Buff, Mark Goldblatt and Richard Harris discuss the editing of T2 ** Multi-angle presentation of the dailies from the helicopter acquisition sequence, with subtitles for shooting dates and location ** The final helicopter acquisition sequence from the film, with subtitles to illustrate shooting dates and locations ** Sound designer Gary Rydstrom on the sound design philosophy for the film ** Multi-audio demonstration of sound effects layering for a single shotgun blast, with Gary Rydstrom commentary on an alternate audio channel ** Sound designer Gary Rydstrom on sound effects editing ** Multi-audio demonstration on the creation of T2 sound effects, with final film audio on the main track and isolated sound effects on an alternate audio channel ** Multi-audio sound layer demo for the steel mill fight, with ambience, foley, sound effects, music, final mix, and two Gary Rydstrom commentaries on alternate audio channels ** Composer Brad Fiedel discusses the musical scoring of T2 ** Composer Brad Fiedel and music editor Allen Rosen discuss music mixing for the film ** Demonstration of the video transfer process on T2 for separate letterbox and full-frame (pan&scan) versions from a super-35 negative ** James Cameron discusses the creation and validity of special editions ** Omitted scene of the T-1000 searching John's room, with commentary by James Cameron and Robert Patrick on an alternate audio chanel ** Omitted scene of the original "Future Coda" ending, with commentary by James Cameron, Stephanie Austin, Stan Winston and Linda Hamilton on an alternate audio chanel ** Brief montage of the terminator fan convention held in Los Angeles just before the release of T2 in 1991 ** The polyglot Terminator Technical Details Audio Languages: English Dolby 5.1, English DTS 5.0, English Dolby 2.0, Audio commentary (Dolby 2.0) Subtitles: English, Spanish, Portuguese Aspect Ratio: 2.35:1 Running time: 147 Min Scenes: 80 Barcode: 5060021171009 Number of Discs: 2 Packaging: Black Keep Case Rating: 15 Category:DVDs with featurettes Category:DVDs with commentary Category:2000 DVD releases Category:1991 films